Broken
by Done-With-People123
Summary: Will everything turn up or will it turn for the worst and leave Danny more broken. why does clockwork want him now? What's is all this wizard talk about? Is harry going to leave Danny in shards or is going to risk getting cut and help Danny get back to normal? Will Danny accept the help or will he push harry away? drama included! Danny Phantom and Harry Potter crossover
1. Disclaimer

**_DISCLAIMER_**

 ** _I'M SAYING THIS ONCE AND NOW_**

 ** _DANNY PHANTOM AND HARRY POTTER ARE NOT MINE! I DO NOT OWN THEM!_**

 ** _I ONLY OWN ANY OC. CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC._**

 ** _I HAVE WARNED YOU, NOW YOU MAY READ!_**

 ** _ALSO, ANY SONGS OR LYRICS SHOWED IN THE FUTURE I DO NOT OWN!_**

 ** _UNDERSTAND? GOOD!_**


	2. Broken Chapter 1: Gone

**_Danny: (I might change some things.)_**

 _Gone_.

All of them gone. Dead. Because of me.

My foolishness caused this. I believed that Vlad had changed. He hadn't. hes the reason why almost Everyone in amity park is dead. I was already weak from the battle with pariah dark, when he came and told me he could help me stop that bomb before it exploded. I'm the only one left alive now. I _killed_ him in my rage. I didn't intend to kill him. But my anger clouded my common sense.

I came down to see nothing but ruins. Everywhere. There were body's, dirt, smoke, blood, I hated it. The sky was red. The clouds black. Black dust fell down from the sky.

0I didnt even notice i was bleeding down the side of my face as I kept going to Fenton works. It was the same as everything else I saw, in ruins. I felt numb, but I couldn't stop moving. I can't hear, Everything looks blurry.

I pulled threw the mess to see my family and my 2 best friends as dead as the rest. That was my breaking point. I shattered. I was already cracked but what I saw completely broke me. Witnessing so many deaths, just knowing you were the the cause to it, it hurts, it really does. It feels like someone slowly tortured you, then put salt all over your wounds, let you heal and then repeated it all over.

I dropped down on my knees and screamed. The sobs and tears I was holding back fell out.

The dam broke. I screamed and screamed into nothing. I briefly noticed a gold light coming from somewhere but I was to far of to pay attention. I didn't realize the pain running threw me until darkness clouded my eyes but I didn't fight it. I just embraced it wanting everything to go away.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxx _ xxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

I woke up in a clear room. There wasn't much of anything in the room, except clockwork sitting across from me. Starring right at me. He definitely looked like a creep right now. Slowly, I got up into the chair next to my legs.

"What do you want?" My voice was emotionless as I looked at him. He got up and turned. I followed after him and he took me to the front of the room.

He waved his staff and a image appeared. I looked closer to see it was me in the ruins of Fenton works. There was no sound coming from it but I saw I was on my hands and knees crying.

Then I saw a light coming from image me's chest. It was golden, at a closer look he realized it resembled a panther. It circled image me all around. My eyes were shut tight in the image.

The image me fainted. The panther kept going until you just saw a blur of golden light. Suddenly it pushed into my head. My eyes opened, but when I looked in them they were golden. One eye had a flash of blue striking across it while the other had a flash of green striking across it. Then my eyes closed and I fainted again going back to my human form as I did this though I caught sights of gold during the transformation.

"What's this?"I questioned clockwork.

He looked at me and motioned for me to sit. I slowly sat and turned back to him. " Your magical 'beast', you can call it, has awoken because of the trauma you just passed. It has also unlocked a magical side in you giving you very strong powers and other magical things. You are a sort of wizard but more powerful than all of them. There are things that even I don't know. Your full power will come when you need it most. I need you to go to a magical school for wizards and witches named Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

I cut in at that moment finally finding my voice.

"Why? What do I have to do with this? I don't even know anything about their world?! Everyone I loved just died- no they were murdered and now you want me to do this for you! How am supposed to even go? Give me a good reason why I should do this!"

Clockwork looked at me throughout my rant not once interrupting me.

This some what irked me.

"There was a prophecy considering you and their world." He said looking me directly in the eyes.

Silence.

That's it, there was silence.

Just silence.

Nothing else, but silence.

I contemplated things, I really had nothing to lose if I went. But then I probably wouldn't get a break for a while if I go to this hogwarts.

But if I go then it'll keep my mind off of other things.

"What's the prophecy?" My voice was calm considering everything.

He waved his staff again and a voice started speaking.

 ** _The one that shines gold,_**

 ** _And green,_**

 ** _With magic and powers beyond_**

 ** _Everything ,_**

 ** _Will join with the wizarding world during these dark times._**

 ** _He will help stop the dark lord,or he will defeat the good._**

 ** _Do not underestamite this child,_**

 ** _For he could help the saviour in his quest to stop voldemort or,_**

 ** _he could be everyone's demise._**

 ** _He has suffered and seen things no one should,_**

 ** _The power he holds stronger than many._**

 ** _He could be your aid in your_**

 ** _War..._**

 ** _The one with the power shall arrive_**

 ** _Soon..._**

 ** _Shines gold. . . . Powers beyond. . . ._**

 ** _Don't underestimate. . . . He has suffered. . ._**

 ** _He will Arrive soon. . . .._**

Ok. Well that was creepy. I turned to clockwork.

"When do I start?" So training soon started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxX

When I first agreed to this mess I didn't think it through. Like I didn't think about all the knowledge that had to be stuffed in me in like 2 weeks and then the training I had to go threw after that for another 2 weeks.

I learned everything wizards would learn in their whole life and probably after life. I had to learn from simple things like a spell to their history and prejudice.

I had to learn about moldyshorts and Harry Potter.

Then I had to do training from using wands to hand to hand combat to weapons. I was sore everywhere, it probably would have been worse if I didn't have clockwork using his powers.

When I learned the prophecy i was thinking of everything as clockwork gave me details on everything.

I looked down and notice something that looked like a tattoo. It circled my wrist and then curved up it had loops and curves as it went up, I realized It went past my shoulder.

"What's this?" I had asked breaking of clockwork from what ever he was saying. He looked at the tattoo and then answered my question.

"It connects you to the spirit or beast in you. It should keep going and on your back there should be what looks like a tattoo of the spirit." I nodded along and He went back to explaining.

Apparently I would be going as his grandchild. The clockwork family was apparently what the wizards thought a deacesed pure-blood family.

My studying and training was hard. Though I did get to meet Merlin. Well his ghost, but you get it. Merlin is cool and all but very strict. So it's finally been a month and right now it's technically July 31st. Apparently I have powers I need to unlock over time and there are powers I already unlocked.

Everything is confusing i know, but just imagine being me right now.

I'm going to Diagon Alley today to buy supplies but it's also to show my face and get something from the clockwork vault. That's my false name now Danny Clockwork, it's weird I know.

Though I do have some cool powers I already practiced. Some things like lighting up a ball of gold flames in my hands and I can get shards of my powers in to daggers, or make daggers out of my magic. What I didn't realize until later, that day that clockwork told me about the prophecy, was that my appearance changed.

What I really hated was that i was probably like a inch or a few shorter. I was already short, it really annoyed me. My cheek bones were sharper and more defined.

My lashes were longer and slightly thicker so they brushed my cheek bones when I blinked. I was slightly paler. There was a gold streak going threw my black hair. The real change was my eyes they were still blue but now had a gold rimming around them, they also glowed slightly even in my human form.

The last thing that changed was a scar I now have running down my face from the tip of my eye the corner of my jaw line. I could have removed it with a spell or potion. But it was reminder. It showed how I failed. How I lost. I'm the reason they are dead and this was the reminder I had to live with.

My features were now more aristocratic and sharper.

Apparently the 'tattoo' on my back was a rare 3 tailed gold panther. They were mystic creatures who died out. One of the most powerful animals ever to roam earth.

I checked the time only to see that it was almost time to go. I got up from my bed, took my sunglasses, and left only to find clockwork outside my room.

"Stay safe, i will open a portal and you will come out in a alley. Go to gringotts First and then get your supplies, make a scene or something, if you want to. You could do what you want after. Go to the clockwork manner when you're done. ok?"

I nodded along and we said our goodbyes before I left.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxX_**

 ** _Hi everyone! You guys can call me wolf! First chapter is up!_**

 ** _Hope you had a Good day! I'm going to be writing each chapter with 1000 or more words._**

 ** _I ship harry and Danny for some odd reason so this book is having that ship! And other yaoi couples so if you don't like that just leave ,I don't want hateful comments. I'm trying to post at least 3 times every week. One more update this week. And 3 next week. Im sorry if i cant post im sometimes get very busy but im going to try to post._**

 ** _There are some things I changed in danny phantom and harry potter ok. But everything in harry potter years 1-4 is the same I think. If it's not I'll tell you._**

 ** _Please comment if you like this so I know to keep posting! Vote to!_**

 ** _Love you all_**

 ** _Bye! ~ Wolf_**

 ** _Update P.S: I forgot to tell you all this a while ago. But if you hate that Danny might look more, for better choice of words, fragile, then I just did that so is someone that doesn't know him looks at him they first think fragile. But then they sense his power and know not to mess with him._**


	3. Broken Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**_Danny:_**

I came out of the brick wall and looked around. My eyes widened slightly behind my sunglasses. This place looked like it came out of a movie. Literlly, look, pointy hats, brooms, robes, and I even see some crooked noses.

I would have thought that they would have been more, let me think of the right word, yes, origanal.

I came out of the shadows and looked at the tallest building that was white, my guess is that it is Gringotts. I walked out of the shadows and some people turned their heads to me and looked me over. I was wearing black jeans, red high tops, and a white hoodie over a red shirt. I started walking toward Gringotts and people parted as I went. They looked at me slightly shocked and with some fear. Good. They felt my magic. It's supposed to feel threatning to feel magic more powerful than yours coming out.

I kept walking not even sparing a second glance at them.

Let's leave them curious. I came to the front doors where 2 goblins stood. They looked at me over and caught sight of the ring on my finger. Their eyes widened and they hurriedly opened the doors. I nodded their way and passed them going the closest empty counter.

I looked up at the goblin. He raised a eyebrow. "Vault 63", I said. His eyes widened before he held out his hand. I knew what he was asking and took off the ring on my finger. I handed it over and saw his eyes widened again but this time his shock didn't go away easily. He got up and I followed after him.

3RD P.O.V *

Unbeknownst, to Danny he was being watched by a adult blond. The blond, who's name is lucious Malfoy, had felt the powerful magic come in. He watched the young child and was shocked at hearing the vault number. Being a pureblooded,(or in my words stalker), wizard also meant he knew things and one thing he knew was by that vault belonged to the Clockwork family.

He was quick to regain his senses and left quickly to contact his lord. He knew that this amount of power would be good on their side of the war.

So, he went and contacted his Lord. After a while death eaters came into knockturn alley, just in time to see one Danny 'Clockwork' coming out of Gringotts.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxX_**

Back in gringotts Danny was taken to a cart that almost looked like a old rollercoaster. He quickly got in wanting to leave as soon as possible.

The cart soon was in motion. Danny barely moved as the cart zoomed past doors and into caverns. After a while they finally came to a stop. They kept on walking until they passed what Danny barely registered as a dragon. They continued and then the goblin told him to wait aand went a few steps ahead.

The goblin opened the door using the ring. Danny wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about how everything was going to happen. When he heard a creak he came out of his supper to see the goblin opening the door.

He quickly walked nearer to the door. When Danny passed the goblin, said goblin held up a pouch and spoke, "it is connected to your vault, all you need to do is think about what you need." Danny nodded briefly while taking the pouch and putting it in my pocket. He kept walking forward seeing piles of coins and gold.

Danny ignored it all and walked up to a package. He quickly shrunk it and the letter beside it before carefully shoving, well as carefully as you could, into his pocket.

He hurriedly said goodbye, wanting to get out and stop his bordem.

As Danny went out the doors he notices a change of air. He looked around and changed his vision to see everyone's aura's something that came in handy in the night.

He took a few steps forward and then looked around again, this time he saw slightly black aura's coming from the shadows. They were watching him. Danny was bored and He wanted some action.

So, he kept walking as if he didn't see anything. They followed him. Danny went back to his regular vision and went on with his way. Danny abrutly had a thought. And that thought was 'I want ice cream because why not. You need to fight with a full belly.' He went to some ice cream place and got vanilla. He quickly took it and paid using the pouch.

Danny sat outside while eating his ice cream and watched as the people moved around. Some people looked at him but just kept on their way. Other people, in his opinion rude people, pointed at him and whispered stuff behind their hands.

Danny finished his ice cream and stood up. He looked around and saw the shadows still watching him. He looked for a alley or dark place where he could take them out. He quickly went to this dark space not that far from him. No one noticed except the shadows.

They followed after him, yea that was their mistake.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxX_**

Alastor Moody was on a daily check up of Diagon Alley before he went to pick up Harry Potter. He had just stepped threw the barrier when he felt a strong power.

He looked around hoping to see the source of something so strong.

His answer was a boy who was eating ice cream looking around. He looked around the boy and saw shadows near them. Alastor looked closer it was a sunny day and these shadows didn'tlook normal. His fake eye spun around and landed on the shadows. Black cloaks and masks were seen, his first thought was death eaters. He, of course, was correct. He

He looked at what they were all watching and saw they all were focusing on the power source or boy.

He didn't think much of it but continued to watch. Why would the dark lord want a boy. He was thinking about questions like this. His thoughts went back to one thing that this boy must be important. Moody had zoned out and didn't relize the boy had got up and was leading the death eaters away.

He zoned back in and saw the death eaters following the kid into a alley. This peaked his curiosity so he followed. But he wasn't prepared for what he was about see.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxX_**

Harry Potter sat in the dineing table with people all around him. He had just screamed at his friends upstairs. Now they were all downstairs eating dinner. The weasley twins sat here along with, Ronald weasley, Hermione Granger,Harry potter, Mr.weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius black, Remus lupin, and lastly, and definitely least for Harry, Ginerva weasley.

They were talking about everything when. Harry caught sight of the daily prophet on the table. He looked at it more closer and saw the picture.

In the picture sat a boy with messy hair, on the short side, eating ice cream. His hair was messy and He was looking around. Harry had to admit he looked cute.

Harry had known had known he was gay since second year and He was only more sure of it as he grew older.

He figured it out because mainly in second year when he saw Tom Riddle he had to admit he was hot. ()

But it wasn't just that. He had sometimes checked out Oliver wood when he was younger. Hey! Don't blame him. You try sharing a shower room after Quidditch.

He also realized it more when Ginny had started to basically throw herself at him. It disgusted him. Especially last year when she had started swaying her hips in his face and was trying to catch his attention.

She really disgusted him and honestly she was annoying and really needed to learn to take a hint. To Harry she was just Ron's littlw sister, a brat.

Harry looked at the headline of the picture and saw it read:

POWERFUL CLOCKWORK LINE STILL ALIVE?

Harry couldn't contain his curiosity anymore so he looked up and asked the question he wanted to.

"Who's that", he pointed at the picture so they would know what he was talking about.

Moody answered his question.

"Ah, him. Daniel Clockwork. Supposedly one of the last in his line."

The kids shut up and looked at Moody.

"Clockwork? I thought they were deceased." Said Hermione.

"They were thought to be deacesed. Apparently not." Responded Remus.

"Kid took out 8 death eaters." The kids all stopped in shock because they weren't at the order meeting.

"What?!" Ron blurted out.

"Was being followed earlier by them, that kid. Think he knew they were on his tail because he lead them to alley and took them out like it was nothing. Didn't see him fight them when I went go look he was gone and the death eaters were all down on the floor either dead or passed out." The kids eyes widened at hearing that some were killed.

Harry looked back at the picture. Something about that person intrigued him. He felt like if he should get to know Danny.

That might all that was stuck in his head was that name.

Daniel Clockwork.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxX_**

 ** _Words:1556 not counting the AN._**

 ** _Hey everyone! Sorry, this is one day late. Hope you all have been good. Sorry this was late but I'm not going to tire you guys with excuses so I'm going to stop._**

 ** _Hope this helps distract you from your problems or just entertain you._**

 ** _I have to go so bye!_**

 ** _P.S sorry for any mistakes I didn't check it over._**

 ** _Love you guys ~ Wolf_**


	4. Broken Chapter 3: The Great Hall

**_A/n: before you read this I love spinny office chairs and I was listening to music during this so your going to get that scene. But just picture it! Don't worry keep reading your going to get what I'm talking about. On with the chap!_**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

 ** _Rooms..._**

 ** _Scars..._**

 ** _Pain..._**

 ** _Screams..._**

 ** _Pain..._**

 ** _Pain..._**

 ** _Darkness..._**

 ** _Death..._**

Danny awoke with a gasp. His memory of his dream was blurry. He knew it meant something but he didn't know what.

There was a pain in his chest, but he ignored it. He sat up and clicked his fingers. With a loud pop, zippy or zip, came. She was a house elf of the manor. There was more but he mainly talked to her. He revered when he talked to her first, she was crying about how kind he was.

Now, all she did was have some tears in her eyes and thank him.

He looked at her," please, bring me my breakfast." Her eyes became slightly glassy with tears and she nodded and left with that. Today he had to go to hogwarts. He was not taking the train, because, well, because he just didn't want to be in it for hours and He wanted to be there before everyone and He wanted to get there early so he could talk to minne.

Yes, he had already meet a hogwarts professor. He liked her. She may act strict but she was a kind person when you got to know her. She may act like she didn't like him but he knew she loved him no matter what she said.

Danny had also met 2 students from Hogwarts.

He tried, he really, really tried, not to get close to them. But he failed they were now like family to him. He cared for them both. They were all best friends after about a few week's of knowing each other. But in a whole month they were actually really close.

Their name were Luna lovegood and Neville longbottom. When Danny went to Hogwarts he knew he was going to protect them. They had told him about how they were sometimes bullied by people at hogwarts. Luna had said it like it was nothing and that had angered him because she shouldn't have just said it like that.

He knew she could take care of herself. They were both strong but it was like something was holding them down. And he knew it was other people that hurt them that kept pulling them down, he would fix that.

He quickly showered and changed into black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a grey long sleeve Jersey hoodie.

Since he wasn't going on the train to Hogwarts he was using his magic to transport him. He was going to be there a hour before the students arrived. Danny really wanted time to move on so he could go see Minnie and annoy her.

Danny walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and took his breakfast that was laying on his desk. His room was simple and He like it. It had a bed at the end. There were glass doors next to it on both sides that led to a balcony. His desk was opposite to his bed. The bathroom was to the left of the room. The door to leave right next to it. On the right side was a walk in closet. There was a trunk at the end of his bed that led to his training area. The walls on both sides of his desk were lined with shelves all filled with books.The was a ceiling fan on his ceiling. The floor was intiles of grey. His bed sheets and blankets plus pillows were green and blues with flecks of gold. Of to the right side closer to the bed was the t.v, it worked completely on magic from clockwork and He really loved it. He knew how regular technology stoped working near huge amounts of magic like hogwarts.

Yes, Danny definitely loved his room.

Danny sat on his bed, his feet hanging of the side as to not dirty it, and turned on the t.v, he started eating while watching some random show. He finished his food after some time and just watched the t.v. He kept this up until he heard a happy bark. He paused the t.v And looked up.

Cujo was making his way into Danny's room. He jumped on the bed and licked Danny's face. Danny half-smiled at the dog. Cujo looked like a ordinary dog with black fur that was short and ruffled, he also had red eyes. Danny would be taking him to Hogwarts.

"You ready? we're leaving today." Deny asked the small dog. " Yea I'm ready. Pinky said your bags are by the door when you leave. It's already past noon. So we should start leaving you know with the different time zones." To anyone else it would have sounded as a bark but Danny could understand what the dog was saying.

He nodded and got up. Following after cujo who was now running down the hall to get to the stairs to go to the kitchen. If it were any other day Danny would have got up trained, showered and then eaten breakfast. Then study then train, and finnaly break then sleep. But today he got a break because he would leave to Hogwarts.

They quickly got to the front door."Pinky!" Danny called out. With a small almost unheard pop, she appeared. "Take care of the house and if I need you for anything I'll call you, okay?" Pinky quickly nodded and smiled at her new friend how he liked to be called because he didn't like it when she said Master. It was either friend or Danny.

Danny shrunk his trunk with a wave if his hand and put it in his pocket before walking out.

She saved as she saw them leaving. Danny turned slightly and waved back before disappearing with cujo in a poof of gold dust.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxX

Minerva Mcgonagall was standing outside the doors of Hogwarts waiting for Danny Clockwork. She was out about 45 minutes before the train would arrive. She knew Danny would come early because that was just something he would do.

She was out out of her train of thought as she saw a figure running up to her a pulling her into a hug. She smiled fondly at the black with some gold tuff of hair under her chin. She hugged back. After a few moments they both pulled back. "Come on, you'll have to wait in the great hall until the students get here. Most teachers aren't here yet but there are some." Danny nodded and followed after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone above 1st year's were about to go into the great hall when they heard music coming from inside. Everyone looked at each other and a few whispers were heard.

Harry potter and his friends were more near the front so they could faintly hear words coming from inside. They could hear the snips of a conversation. ' I won'...' you cheated'...' Well sorry I'm better'

The people in the front slowly opened the door. The music got louder. They saw...

A boy.

Spinning in a turquoise office chair In front of the High table. He was talking to the Muggle studies teacher as he spun.

Dumbledore looked up and saw the students he raised his wand and with a flick the music left. The spinning person in the chair stoped abruptly and faced the students a smirk on his handsome features.

"Danny?" Was suddenly heard. Students turned there heads to the person that called it. Neville longbottom, surprisingly to the rest, had been the one to call out the name.

Danny's smirk faltered slightly as he responded. American scent showing.

"Oh, come on! You got to go splurt my name out, Nev! I wanted to do it!"

To everyone's surprise again this time luna lovegood, and this is the luna that's always dreamy and in a far away land, rolled her slivery-blue-grey eyes and snorted. Yes, you heard that right snorted.

"If we let you do it, I'm pretty sure there would be confetti, a banner, silly string, balloons, and you coming out of a box." Her voice was playful but you could see the truth in her eyes.

"See, I tried to do that, even wanted to get a clown. But Minne and Dory said that was, and I quote,'So, overboard. You are probably going to bring a circus. Stop being extra.' An then,' no need to exaggerate'. You can guess who said what.' Danny stated with a shrug and a roll of his eyes. He even added a fake British accent.

"Alright, everyone please take a seat. You all took a while." Dumbledore said. Everyone quickly went to their table as Danny kept spinning in his chair from wall to wall.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

 ** _A/N: sorry this is so late. I have been busy I'm going to try really hard to post something by Monday. I know I'm irresponsible but I've been busy and then i got sick._**

 ** _I slightly rushed threw this because it was already going to be posted late and I also want to get to bed. I have a headache right now and it hurts._**

 ** _Please comment to tell me if you like this. I need to know if people like my writing so I can keep it up._**

 ** _Please vote to that also if you like it._**

 ** _Hope you have a good day! ~~ Wolf_**

 ** _P.S. sorry for any wrong grammar or punctuation like I said this was slightly rushed._**


	5. Broken Chapter 4:Sorting Hats weird Song

**_The Trash gets picked up tommorow,_** ** _Be Ready._**

 ** _(What Danny feels for Umbridge!)_**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

 ** _*Danny's p.o.v*_**

I don't like her. That stupid BITCH! I really don't like her. She can go suck a d- let me stop that right there. But she can really leave. That stupid toad face. She's glaring at me right now. I really wish I could punch her not that it would do much damage to her already messed up face. Minnie is about to do the sorting

She walked up to me grabbed the top of my chair and pushed it to the side.

I gasped."Wow, so rude!" one hand was on my chest and I put on a shocked face. She rolled her eyes." Get over it. I have a sorting to do." My mouth fell open in a 'shocked' face, I knew she was going to say something along those lines. I just pouted slightly and shrugged.

She went back to the getting the kids up and starting the sorting. I wasn't really paying attention, more like spinning my chair In this corner.

 ** _The sorting hat soon started to sing._**

 ** _In times of old when I was new_**

 ** _And Hogwarts barely started_**

 ** _The founders of our noble school_**

 ** _Thought never to be parted:_**

 ** _United by a common goal,_**

 ** _They had the selfsame yearning,_**

 ** _To make the world's best magic school_**

 ** _And pass along their learning._**

 ** _"Together we will build and teach!"_**

 ** _The four good friends decided_**

 ** _And never did they dream that they_**

 ** _Might someday be divided,_**

 ** _For were there such friends anywhere_**

 ** _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_**

 ** _Unless it was the second pair_**

 ** _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_**

 ** _So how could it have gone so wrong?_**

 ** _How could such friendships fail?_**

 ** _Why, I was there and so can tell_**

 ** _The whole sad, sorry tale._**

 ** _Said Slytherin,"We'll teach just those whose Ancestry is pure."_**

 ** _Said Ravenclaw,"we'll teach just those whose intelligence is surest."_**

 ** _Said Gryffindor,"We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name."_**

 ** _Said Hufflepuff,"I'll teach the lot,_**

 ** _And treat them just the same."_**

 ** _These differences caused little strife_**

 ** _When first they came to light,_**

 ** _For each of the four founders had_**

 ** _A house in which they might_**

 ** _Take only those they wanted, so,_**

 ** _For instance, Slytherin_**

 ** _Took only pure-blood wizards_**

 ** _Of great cunning, just like him,_**

 ** _And only those of sharpest minds_**

 ** _Were taught by Ravenclaw_**

 ** _While the bravest and the boldest_**

 ** _Went to daring Gryffindor_**

 ** _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_**

 ** _And taught them all she knew,_**

 ** _Thus the Houses and their founders_**

 ** _Retained friendships firm and true._**

 ** _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_**

 ** _For several happy years,_**

 ** _But then discord crept among us_**

 ** _Feeding on our faults and fears_**

 ** _The Houses thay, like pillars four,_**

 ** _Had once held up our school,_**

 ** _Now turned upon each other and,_**

 ** _Divided, sought to rule,_**

 ** _And for a while it seemed the school_**

 ** _Must meet an early end,_**

 ** _What with dueling and with fighting_**

 ** _And the clash of friend on friend_**

 ** _And at last there came a morning_**

 ** _When old Slytherin departed_**

 ** _And though the fighting then died out_**

 ** _He left us quite downhearted_**

 ** _And never since the founders four_**

 ** _Were whittled down to three_**

 ** _Have the Houses been united_**

 ** _As they once were meant to be,_**

 ** _And now the sorting Hat is here_**

 ** _And you all know the score:_**

 ** _I sort you into houses_**

 ** _Because that is what I'm for,_**

 ** _But this year I'll go further,_**

 ** _Listen closely to my song:_**

 ** _Though condemned I am to split you,_**

 ** _Still i worry that it's wrong,_**

 ** _Though I must fulfill my duty_**

 ** _And must quarter every year._**

 ** _Still i wonder whether sorting_**

 ** _May not bring the end i fear._**

 ** _Oh, know the peril, read the signs,_**

 ** _The warning history shows,_**

 ** _For our Hogwarts is in danger_**

 ** _From external, deadly foes_**

 ** _And we must unite_**

 ** _Not just with her_**

 ** _But together,_**

 ** _Within her,_**

 ** _Or we'll crumble from within,_**

 ** _One last part, to help on your_**

 ** _Journey,_**

 ** _Help is here, you must see,_**

 ** _They have seen loss,_**

 ** _they have felt lost,_**

 ** _they have felt pain,_**

 ** _and they have faced death,_**

 ** _they look it in the eye,_**

 ** _but when it looks back,_**

 ** _You see no fear._**

 ** _You only see shards_**

 ** _They are Broken._**

 ** _they are your demise or your victory._**

 ** _I have told you, I have warned you . . ._**

 ** _Now you choose. . ._**

 ** _Let the sorting begin_**.

Harry's p.o.v *

I watched as this Danny-boy talked. (That reminded me of yu-gi-oh if your a fan so am I if not watch it. If you are a fan you know what I'm talking about)

They acted like they knew each other. You could see the fondness in Professor Mcgonagall's eyes. That was the same boy from the Daily Prophet.

My eyes followed the boy as he pouted and as he spun around. I looked back up when the sorting started. The song was. . . Different this year. But I knew what it was talking about except the last part, that was confusing.

Applause broke out as the hat became motionless. Though it was punctured with whispers and mutterings. All around people were exchanging remarks about the sorting hats songs this year.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it? Said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," I replied.

The sorting hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts Houses and it's own Role in The sorting. I couldn't remeber it ever trying to give the school advice or warnings thought he did miss some years sortings. But I Hermione would have said something about it when I saw her again.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" Hermione sounded slightly anxious.

"Yes indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably, leaning across Neville toward her. Neville winced. It was very uncomfortable to have a ghost pass threw you.

"The hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels --"

But Profesor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the names from the list of first year's names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches.

Nearly Headless Nick placed a see through finger on his lips and sat primly upright as the whispering came to a abrupt end. With a last frowning look that swept the House tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to the piece of parchment In her hand and started calling out names,

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A terrified looking boy that I hadn't noticed earlier stumbled forward and put the hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The hat considered for a moment, then the top near the rim opened again and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped with the rest on his table as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again.

My attention turned to the boy still turning in his chair not seeming to get dizzy or tired.

I hadn't realized Dumbledore' s speech had started till Hermione kicked me under the table. I sucked a breath in and Hermione used her eyes to point to the headmaster. I looked just as he started speaking.

"To our newcomers,"said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips,"welcome! To our old hands -- Welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate. For food has appeared out of no where, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies, and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

"Excellent," said Ron, with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them into his plate, watched wistfully by Headless Nick.

"What were you saying before the sorting?" Hermione asked the ghost. "About the hat giving warnings?"

"Oh, yes," Said Nick, who seemed glad of a reason to turn away from Ron, who was now eating roast potatoes with almost indecent enthusiasm. "Yes, I have heard the hat give several warnings before, always at the times when it decides periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, it's advice is the same: stand together, be strong, from within. But this one was weird even for the sorting hat."

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" Asked Ron, face stuffed with food flying out.

"I beg your pardon?" Said Nearly Headless Nick politely, while Hermione looked completely revolted. Ron gave an enormous swallow and said, "How can it know if the schools in danger if it's just a hat?"

"I have no idea," responded Nearly Headless Nick. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so daresay it, picks things up there."

"And it wants all the Houses to be friends?" Said Harry, looking over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was holding court.

"Fat chance."

"Well, now, you shouldn't tale that attitude," said Nick reprovingly. "Peaceful cooperation, that's the key. We ghosts, though we belong to separate Houses, maintain links of friendships. In spite of the competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I would never dream of sealing an argument with the Bloody Baren."

"That's because you're scared of him,"said Ron.

"I am not scared of him! I swear, on the blood that runs through my veins-" started Nick.

"What blood?" Asked Ron."surely you haven't still got-"

"Its a figure of speech!" Nick practically screamed, now so annoyed that his head was trembling, ominously on his partially severed neck." I assumed I'm still allowed to enjoy the use of whatever words I like, even if the pleasures of eating and drinking are denied to me! But I am quite used to students poking fun of my death, I assure you!"

"Nick, he wasn't really laughing at you," said Hermione throwing a furious look at Ron.

Unfortunately, Ron's mouth was packed to the exploding point and he didn't really manage to get right words out.

Nick didn't take the muffled words as a apology and floated up.

Leaving us, Nick went to sit in between the Creevy brothers, Colin and Denis.

"Well done, Ron," Hermione slapped the back of his head ad he tried to swallow what was still in his mouth.

"What?" Said Ron somehow managing to swallow the food. "I'm not allowed to ask a simple question?"

"Oh, forget it!"Hermione rolled her eyws, clearly irritated. The two stayed in silence after.

When all the students finished eating and all talking had stopped Dumbledore stood.

"Well, now that we have all digested another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments for your attention for the usual start-of-the term notices. First-years ought to know that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds." Harry could if sworn that Mcgonagall's eyes narrowed on the new kid, Snape eyes narrowed slightly to and Dumbledore just plainly stared at him as he had a big, innocent, and definitely fake, smile on his face that then turned into a smirk.

Dumbledore continued speaking until suddenly he stopped. Everyone was wondering why he stopped. He was just about to announce when The Quidditch tryouts were.

Dumbledore turned and everyone realized why he had stopped talking.

Hem, hem

Suddenly rang threw. Everything was eerily quiet as everyone stared. Shocked at, Dumbledore, their headmaster, being interrupted. Not even the Weasley Twins did something like THAT.

All Dumbledore did was turn and smile.

"Thank you, for those kind words headmaster. -"

HEM, HEM

Someone cleared their throats loudly, it rang threw the Great Hall. Umbridge stopped and her face became a ugly purple. Everyone slowly turned to the noise maker.

Danny, the boy, sat at his chair. He had a serious face on.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you manners, Professor Umbridge. It's rude to interrupt someone speaking. You can wait your turn."

Umbridge's face became even more uglier purple and red as he spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore, please continue." Dumbledore smiled and continued speaking. I looked and saw that, Umbridge and Danny were having a glaring match.

Dumbledore soon finished speaking and motioned for Umbridge to speak.

"Thank You, Headmaster." She started. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

A loud, fake, laugh rang threw the Hall. Umbridge stopped and looked at Danny again. Her face was back to a ugly red.

"That's funny. A funny joke." He said once he finished. It was true nobody looked happy that she was speaking. Now some students and even teachers were smiling at what Danny had said.

Though teachers tried to hide it better than the students. My lips tilted upwards and then fell as Umbridge started speaking again.

"As I was saying, I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this. Some barely concealing grins.

A short rang threw from three people in the room. I was shocked by 2 of them.

They were Luna, Neville, and Danny.

Everyone was quiet again. Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again, but when she continued she sounded more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young wizards and witches to be a vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations last we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and I distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with professor Sprout and Danny as Umbridge gave another little,"Hem, hem" and went in with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation. . ."

I found my attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quite that filled the hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was chatting with her friends. Along a few seats from Cho, Luna lovegood had taken out The Quibbler again.

Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table, Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Umbridge, but he was glaay eyed and I was sure he was only pretending to listen in attempts to live up to the new perfects badge gleaming in his chest.

Professor Umbridge didn't seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. I had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken under her nose and she would have plowed on with her speech.

The teachers,however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking every word Umbridge spoke, though judging from her expression , they were not her taste.

". . . . Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and account-ability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though I noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly Dumbledore had stood up again.

"We have one last sorting before you all go off to bed."

Mcgonagall stood and put the stool and hat in front of the tables. She stood next to it.

"Daniel C-" she started but was cut off.

"Danny!" Danny told her before she could continue.

"Danny, Clockwork!" She said again threw gritted teeth.

Danny stood and put the hat on facing the House Tables. I saw moment to my right. I turned slightly to see Neville facing Luna. Then he turned to Danny and shrugged.

What is happening?

After a while of silence the hat called out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxX

Danny's p.o.v*

I put the hat on and looked up. I felt it poking in my head and just let it do it's job. I saw Nev turn to moon. Huh, wow, such great friends. Hear my sarcasm. They are betting on what house im going to go in. Moon bets slytherin 20 galleons. And Nev bets 20 galleons Ravenclaw.

I rolled my eyes before I heard a voice in my heads.

'Hello, nice song about me' I said before he could talk.

He chuckled. 'Ah, yes. That was about you. Where should I sort you. Hufflepuff is out. I don't see you as one.'

'Wow such nice words' don't you love sarcasm.

'I like you' , he said to me as he kept poking around my memory. I locked up the most painful ones a while ago. Don't think he could get into those.

'So, what's your name?' I'm trying to make conversion here, Because if you think about it technically a stranger is in my head soooo, yea.

'Aster' I heard this time.

'Thank you for asking, in all time not one person has asked. Except the founders, but they gave me my name.' He added.

'Ravenclaw is out sometimes you can be smart but other times you don't think situations threw and make dumb decisions.'

'That hurts. You're calling me dumb' he just chuckled.

'So you're halfa' Aster said.

'Yep, you won't tell anyone right?' I questioned.

'No, all you're secrets are safe."

'Do you ever get bored doing this?"

'Yes, it can be interesting at times but sometimes it can be boring especially when I don't have Albus to spy on' he answered.

'Do you have a house?' I asked again.

'Yes, I think I do' I mentally nodded.

'Bye' I said before he shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

"And come visit some time I would love to talk again!" He added. I mentally nodded again and stood taking the hat of as I did.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

 ** _Wooooooo, that was long._**

 ** _3,222 words to be exact. I was going to post this yesterday but I didn't finish it on time._**

 ** _This was alreasy mostly finished i justneeded the ending. So yay me for getting 2 posts up!_**

 ** _Danny and harry were supposed to meet but then I saw how long the chapter turned and I cut it out. They are most likely going to meet next chapie._**

 ** _Hope you liked it. Please comment and vote!_**

 ** _Tell me if you want me to add something or if it's okay like this._**

 ** _Sorry for any wrong grammar or punctuation!_**

 ** _Have a good day! ~ Wolf_**


End file.
